


My love is strong enough to last when things are rough

by Ambivalency



Category: Twelfth Grade (or Whatever) (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Oren POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalency/pseuds/Ambivalency
Summary: “Remember when I said you and me wouldn’t have worked?”“Yeah?”“I don’t believe that anymore.”Viola and Oren see each other for the first time in months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from ‘Take a chance on me’ because I figure anyone who is a Beatles fan is probably also an ABBA fan.

It’s cold when he steps outside. Cold enough that the snow is starting to cover the ground. 

Viola is visiting and Oren is meeting her at the bus stop. They've only seen each other a couple of times since graduation, usually with the rest of the guys. But this time it’s just the two of them.

They greet each other with a quick hug. She's taller than he remembers.

Viola is wearing a bomber jacket and a beanie. And a scarf so big it covers half her face.  
She still looks like a guy sometimes. He doesn’t know if it’s rude of him to think that, but it’s not meant as an insult. It works for her.  
Or maybe he’s just biased.  
Oren sighs. He always thought Sam was a cute guy. Sometimes the scope of his own obliviousness amuses him.  
Sometimes it just makes him want to rip his hair out.

Viola is laughing and telling an anecdote about one of her classmates.  
Was her voice always this low? Did listening to her talk always make him feel this content?

It doesn't matter. What's important is that they’re back to normal again and he’s not going to be the one who ruins it. He doesn't want things to be as awkward as this summer ever again.

They order some coffee to go at the nearest coffe shop.  
The barista makes a double take when Viola says her name. She doesn’t react. Maybe she didn’t notice it, or she’s used to it.  
They get their coffee and start walking back to Oren’s dorm.

“Does it bother you?” he asks

“What?”

“When people think you’re a guy.”

“No,” Viola hesitates, “I kind of… like it”

“You do?” Oren asks, surprised.

“Yeah,” she shrugs. “Actually, I’m still trying to figure some stuff out.”

Oh. _Gender stuff._

“Ok, cool,” he looks at her, “Do you still use the same pronouns?”

“It’s very nice of you to ask, Oren,” Viola cracks a smile. “But ‘she’ is fine”

“Okay."

 

By the time they get back to his place, their clothes are sprinkled with snowflakes and they’ve finished almost all their coffee.  
They sit down in front of the TV and Oren gathers enough courage to ask about Olivia.

“I realised that even if I like her a lot, it's not like _that,_ ” Viola muses. “At first I thought that since I’m demi, maybe my feelings would change if I got to know her better, but they never did.” She’s staring out the window, the snow is still falling. Viola smiles hesitantly, “You're not still hung up on her, are you?” Her tone is teasing, but there is something else in her voice too.

Oren huffs, “I was never hung up on her.”

“Er, right,” Viola laughs sharply. “That’s not how I remember it.” There’s a look of disbelief on her face.

“I think I got my wires crossed,” he mumbles. Oren can still remember the relief he felt when he heard that Viola turned Olivia down. 

“What do you mean?”

“Just that I thought I liked her but I didn't.” He scractches his neck, “Not really.”

“Okay.” Viola frowns.  
They sit in silence.

“So, have you met anyone here you like?” she asks after a while.

“Nope,” He answers, “but it’s not like I’m looking.”

“No?” she says ”I thought you had some stuff to figure out too?” She elbows him gently.

“You mean the bi stuff?” Oren wonders, “That’s all figured out.”

“Really?" Viola asks playfully. "Did you have to kiss a lot of boys?” 

“No,” Oren scoffs. _Only one._ If kissing someone you thought were a boy counts. “I just needed some time to think.”  
He did also kiss some people, which was nice, but ultimately superfluous. It's not what finally made him certain.  
It was difficult to explain, but it was like everything finally made sense. It just felt right.

“But you’re bi?” She looks at him expectantly.

“Yeah,” he nods, “100 percent “

“Welcome to the club,” she raises both her hands in the air, “bi-five?”

“You’re such a nerd,” Oren chuckles, shaking his head. But he obliges.  
He’s missed her so much.

 

The next morning Oren walks Viola to the bus.  
When they're almost there Viola stops and turns to look at him. “There's something I want to talk to you about,” she states seriously. 

“Okay.” He tries to stay calm.

“Remember when I said you and me wouldn’t have worked?”

Oren can feel his heart speeding up, “Yeah?”

“I don’t believe that any more.”

“What?” 

“Your friendship has always been all I need,” Viola continues. She stares at him intently, “but it’s not all I want.”

“Oh.” 

She raises her eyebrows expectantly. She looks nervous.

“Oh,” Oren says again and smiles, “me too.”

“Really?” She asks, grinning.

“Really.” 

“Great.” Viola grabs his hand. 

They walk the rest of the way with their fingers interlaced.


End file.
